Working Together
by mimi95
Summary: What if Natsume's hurt and Mikan has to complete her assessment alone. Will Natsume fight to help her? NxM and a bit of HxR! Chapter 15 is here! Give me review!
1. The Fading Smile

Chapter 1

The Fading Smile

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan Sakura shouted.

"Oh good morning Hotaru!"

Baka….Baka…. Baka….

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop!"

"You're very annoying! Just a day without you stupid sound will do!" exclaimed Hotaru Imai.

"Good morning Mikan. Are you akay?" Yuu ask.

"Yeah."

"Good morning every body. Places please." Mr. Narumi their homeroom teacher said in a very nice way.

"There's an announcement from Mr. Jinno that there will be an assessment in math where you will get to be in partners. The teachers have selected a partner for each of you. Here are their names:

Hotaru & Ruka

Kokoroyomi & Nonoko

Sumire & Yuu

Anna & Otanashi

and lastly Mikan & Natsume.".

"What? That's unfair! He's a skipping class type! How could I ever finished the assessment if He's not even here!" Mikan shouted

"I'm sorry Mikan, that's the final decision from Mr Jinno." Mr Narumi said in a worry-much look.

"Right, now I will get a worse score!" Mikan said with tears rolling down from her face.

"So, I'm with you huh. Polkadots make sure that you're not doing anything silly to decrease my score okay!" Natsume shouted from the corner of the class.

Just then Mikan was running out of the class. Her heart was beating really fast and she was panting. She could barely stand on Natsume's attitude.

' I hate you Natsume! What am I thinking that I could score an A+ for working with you. You're an ugly pervert!' She said with more tears rolling down her face.

Just then, Usagin was running towards Mikan, and Ruka was behind her.

"Ohayo Mikan, can I sit here, beside you?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah.." Mikan said between her sobs. She seemed to be ready to tell everything to Ruka. About Natsume and about her failed project.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the woods…

"Natsume.." Persona was calling Natsume.

Natsume was on top of the tree, panting. He then collapsed. It seemed to be that he had a temperature.

Back to Mikan and Ruka…

"It's okay Mikan, Natsume is always like that. Well, he is annoying sometime but he's actually nice." Ruka said, trying to cheer Mikan up.

"But.. but… but.." Mikan tried her best to continue her sentence before a burst of tears started to flow again.

How was it? It was my first fic so it's not really good but please give me reviews…


	2. What! Is it Due on Monday

Chapter 2

What! Is it due on Monday?

"But…but…but.. He'll destroy my project!" Mikan said with tears on her face. Then she ran leaving Ruka alone.

Meanwhile in Natsume's room….

'Hah…hah…hah… Damn it.. If I'm sick There's no way I could complete my assessment. Mikan will be mad at me. Whatever, I'm not thinking about that brat. She hates me after all."

Suddenly Persona appear in Natsume's room.

"Natsume.. Where have you been? I've been looking for you. Just to tell you that another mission is emerging. This time I want you to kidnapped a girl named Mikan Sakura. So I supposed to be seeing that girl on Monday Natsume." Just then Persona disappear.

Natsume suddenly kneel down by the floor. 'What? I'm kidnapping Mikan?'

The next day…

Mikan enters the room. She sat quietly in her chair with some sob. Hotaru was curios. She have prepared extra bullet for her baka gun. But no way that she's hitting Mikan who's innocent, like today.

"Hi Mikan, not hugging me like you usually was."

" I'm not in a mood, sorry Hotaru." Mikan said trying to look happy.

"Baka.. Just tell me, what's happening!"

Mikan told Hotaru about Natsume and she looks kinda angry. Mikan almost cried again just before Hotaru was comforting her.

At Math Class….

Natsume came a bit late because of his fever. He saw Mikan sitting beside Hotaru doing the project alone.

"Polkadots, are you doing your project alone?" Natsume said trying to promote help in a rude way.

"Just f-forget it!" Mikan said running out of the room crying.

"What have you done to her? She's getting sensitive to you know!" Hotaru said trying to defend Mikan.

Natsume was just walking calmly out of the room. Where his heart was actually not.

So… It's my second one reviews plizz!


	3. Oh Natsume

Chapter 3

Oh Natsume…

Michelle: Thank you soo much for all the review and tips for what am I going to do to make the story better. Now I'm putting lysabelle's review in chapter 3. Please give me more review… (I'm still grade 6 so please give me a hint on what to do)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was walking thru the corridor, felling bored. Just before he saw Mikan sitting under the sakura tree.

'She looks beautiful when she's like that. Do I need to say sorry to that Polkadots?'

But suddenly Natsume felt a strong force was attacking him, he suddenly fall unconscious. Mikan who heard a noise found Natsume on the floor.

"Natsume! Hang in there you idiot! You need to help me in my assessment." Mikan said while touching his forehead. She realized that Natsume had a fever suddenly told Natsume's friend (the one who has the ability to make things fly) to bring Natsume to his room.

Natsume's POV

'Where am I.. Ouch, my body hurts. Who is that? A guy… Mikan!' Natsume said while opening his eyes and saw Mikan sitting on a chair beside him, smiling.

Normal POV

"Natsume. I'm glad that you're awake now. I see that you've been worried about me. I'm... I'm sorry." Mikan said while tears rolling from her eyes.

"Like, who's even worried about you!" Natsume said in a soft voice.

"Here, Hotaru've bought a medicine in the drug store a while ago. Please take them both after you're felling better." Mikan said with a you'll-be-okay look.

The next day…

Natsume seems to look a bit okay, although he pants a bit and sweat everytime. Mikan looks worried and always asks Natsume about his condition. Mikan seems to be very calm when it's the time to ask about Natsume's condition. She doesn't really mind to do most of the work for their project.

Well the project turns out to be kinda messy and horrible but Natsume looks happy about it. I seems to be that Mikan and Natsume has managed to be working in partners perfectly.

Well, not really…Sumire and all of the fan girls were not happy. They decided to make a plan to make Natsume and Mikan argue and split them up.

"How about if we make a letter saying to Mikan from Natsume that he loves Mikan. In that way Mikan will be angry at Natsume and Natsume will be ours!" Sumire said.

The next day…

"WHOA!!! I'm late again! Help me!" Mikan said while running out of the room. "Well, look what do we have here." Mkan said bending down to take a piece of paper.

**Mikan, I love you soo much.**

**Do you wanna date with me?**

**We could do that someday later.**

**Please reply...**

**-love-**

**-Natsume Hyuuga- **

"What? Is he out of his mind? I'm out of here!" Mikan said angrily.

At the classroom…

"Mikan, what've happen?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing"

Baka…Baka…Baka….

"Ouch!"

"Just tell me what've happen.."

Just before Mikan is ready to tell Hotaru what've happen Natsume enters the class. Mikan marched toward Natsume and slapped Natsume's right cheek.

"How dare you!" She said running out of the class crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Reviews please…


	4. Misunderstanding Letter

Chapter 4

Misunderstanding Letter

"Natsume's mean… He's kind to me because he loved me… I hate you Natsume…" Mikan said still crying. She sat under the sakura tree.

At the same time, in the classroom…

"So you are the one behind all of this!" Natsume shouted furiously at Sumire and the fan girls.

"But Natsume-kun, we're just doing all of that because we all loved you." Sumire said with some of the fan girls nodding.

"How dare you.. You are an idiot!" Natsume shouted while leaving Sumire and all the fan girls shocked.

'Sumire, you're gonna pay for what you did today!' Natsume said.

Back to Mikan…

The bell is ringing.

Mkan was holding the note Natsume's giving her. Tears keep rolling down her cheek. Her hand's shaking. What Mikan could saw next was Yuu, Ruka, and Hotaru running towards her.

"Mikan, why are you crying again you idiot." Hotaru said motionless.

"Natsume's sending me a letter that he love's me. But he's acting to me nice, friendly, it is all, because-because of this.s.s." Mikan said crying.

"Wait up Mikan." Ruka interrupted. "This is not Natsume's writing. It looks like Sumire's instead.".

"But.. But.. I'm sure that it's from Natsume because I-" Mikan could not help herself from crying. How could she be such a distrust person when Natsume's trying to tell her the truth. Natsume's in a weak condition and Mikan still could not help her self from being selfish.

"I need to say sorry to Natsume." Mikan said while running towards Natsume's room.

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room…

Natsume's fever is getting worse each second. He sweats and pant much. Just Before a bell ring. Natsume opened the door. But then he collapse without knowing who's coming.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted. She tried her best to pull Natsume to his bed. She pulled the blanket and placed it gently on top of Natsume.

"Natsume, I'm sorry." Mikan whispered softly as she leave the Raven haired boy sleeping.

The next day…

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully. It seemed to be that Mikan has her personality back.

Baka.. baka.. baka… Well it seemed to be that Baka gun is back too.

"Where is Natsume?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Well, he's not here since morning."

"Oh no, Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she was running out of the class. She almost tripped and fall luckily a guy caught her just in time.

"Natsume!" Mikan said happily when he saw Natsume's face.

"You idiot.." Natsume said. It seemed to be that he's getting better.

"Natsume.. are you okay now? I mean for yesterday.. I'm.. sorry." Mikan said while bubbles are starting to formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about me to much, strawberries, I'm not that weak. Well, to admit it's also thanks to your medicines, Polka." Natsume said in a toneless voice as usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I had no more Idea on this chapter so I decide to make Natsume to fell better instead. Please give me review…


	5. The Last Day

Chapter 5

The Last Day

"Okay kids! This is the last week for you to hand your projects. Please work hard because the time's running." Mr Narumi said while leaving the class with a huge smile.

"Seems like Natsume and Mikan are happy working together..." said Hotaru in a motionless voice.

"Yeah…" Ruka replied. Whoever Hotaru seems to be motionless all the time, but Ruka knows very well that Hotaru is very happy.

Anyway… Back to Mikan and Natsume

"Natsume… What's _a_ x _3a_?" Mikan asked.

"Duh.. it's _3a_ you stupid polkadots." Natsume said while reading his comic book.

"Hey Natsume... Why are you reading your comic? It's the last week to hand in the project you know."

"Just shut up and do your work."

Mikan almost cried again just before Anna and Nonoko came.

"Mikan, do you want to go to the central town with us today?" Anna asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Mikan said with a huge smile. Natsume smirked.

After classes…

Mikan was waiting at the bus stop for Anna and Nonoko. She's wearing a blue tank top and a white mini skirt with a matching colored ribbon for her hair and sandals.

"Well, I'm sure that this is the spot." Mikan said while stretching her arms up to the air.

After an hour…

"Come on! It's have been an hour for me to wait here but Anna and Nonoko was not here!" Mikan screamed with angriness.

"Well, nobody is going to go with you because of your idiot brain." Natsume said while he was sitting under the Sakura tree near the bus stop.

"I hate you!" Mikan said running angrily. Just then she tripped and fall.

"Ouch!" Mikan said holding her ankle. Just then Natsume showed up.

"Idiot! You're hurt." Natsume said while he examined Mikan's ankle.

Mikan's crying. Natsume was even more concern.

"Ride on my back." Natsume said while he bend his knee down.

"Okay"

"Hurry up before I leave you!"

At Mikan's room…

Natsume just stopped infront of Mikan's door and told her to stay there until it's time for dinner. Oh yes, he also told her that Mikan should be ready to do extra part for the project. Mikan was just smiled all the way until Natsume stopped and went back to his room.

The Next day…

"Good Morning!" Mikan said as cheerful as always.

Baka…Baka…Baka…

"Ouch!" Mikan said.

Just then Natsume enters the class.

Mikan wanted to say thank you for yesterday but Mr Jinno enters the class.

"Class, I had an announcement to tell you. I think that the due date for the project will be at Wednesday, which is 2 days ahead. Please do your best." Mr Jinno ends his sentence while he exits the class.

"He's mean… How could we ever finish the project on Wednesday if I'm not even done with half?" Mikan said as she cried.

But Natsume's thinking of another thing.

"Oh no… I had a bad felling that Persona's emerging he said while he keeps his eyes shut.

Chapter 5… Give me 5 reviews too!


	6. Hope Survives

Chapter 6

Hope Survives

"Polka!" a voice called Mikan from the end of the class.

"Are you going to rush to complete the project or not." Natsume said while cutting out papers with his fire alice.

Mikan wiped her tears with a sweet smile while she walked towards Natsume.

'Wow, why the Polkadot is suddenly smiles like that…" Natsume thought while he covers his face with bangs.

A few hours later…

'Yeah right… She's sweet but her projects not…" Natsume thought again while looking at the project, which mainly consists of Mikan's stupid ugly drawing.

The bell rings…

"Okay class you could all now have a break for an hour." Mr Misaki said, well he's in charge for substituting Mr Jinno today.

Mikan skipped happily toward her room. She's humming all the way. Natsume followed her all the way just to make sure that nothing strange is happening. Just then, Persona appeared.

"Mikan Sakura, special ability class is starting in 5 minutes."

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me." Mikan said with a huge smile without knowing who's Persona. Natsume was just looking from his hiding place with his eyes widened.

Before knowing anything, a beam of light shot Mikan. Luckily Natsume jumped to protect Mikan. They both fell to the ground.

"You idiot. You had no idea who the guy is." Natsume said with an angry voice.

"Well, surely I don't. Who is he?"

Just before Natsume could answer Reo appeared and he uses his voice pheromone to make Natsume to feel on an unbearable pain. The pains were just too painful until Natsume fell unconscious.

"Natsume! Hang in there." Mikan shouted. Just then another beam of light attacked her but now a group of animal protects Mikan, It was Ruka and Hotaru and the entire class B student.

(Persona and Reo disappeared.)

"Are you okay Mikan?" Ruka asked with some of the class B student surrounding her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But, Natsume jumped to protect me. He's hurt." Mikan said when she started to cry.

"We'll take care of him." Yuu said while he and Kokoroyomi also the flying boy brought him to the clinic.

"Wait I'm coming!" Mikan shouted when Sumire caught Mikan shoulder.

"Natsume's our property." She said with a let-him-go look. Just then some of the baka gun bullet hit Sumire's head.

"Mikan will go." Hotaru said motionless.

"Yeah!" Mikan said while she ran to catch up with Yuu and Kokoroyomi.

At the clinic…

Natsume's POV

"Where am I?" I asked myself with my horrible eye sight. Everything seemed to be blurry. I saw Yuu waiting for me at the corner of the room and Polkadot crying beside Yuu. I secretly heard her voice.

"Natsume… Natsume wake up. Pleas-s-se wake up. We need to complete the project…" Yeah right… The project again.

"I need you to wake up… Thank you for being soo nice to me. You cared about me. Thank you." She said while she walked towards me. I'm shocked hearing the sentence, I mean it was perfect.

"Mikan. I think that it's time for us all to go to our ability class." Yuu said exits the room followed by Mikan still sobbing. The door closes leaving me alone.

Normal POV

Mikan can't concentrate to study in her favorite subject. She's thinking about Natsume.

"I'll visit him later." Mikan said while looking at the window.

At Recess…

Mikan ran all the way to the clinic. She worried much for Natsume. She stopped infront of the administration desk.

"Excuse me. Is Natsume Hyuuga's still here?" Mikan asked with a please-answer-me-or-else look.

"Oh yes. Mr. Natsume is still here." The nurse said while she's sweat dropped.

"Thank you soo much." Mikan said while running towards Natsume's room.

Inside Natsume's room…

Natsume's sitting on the bed when Mikan enters the room.

"Natsume! I'm glad that you're okay…" Mikan said while she started to cry.

"Polka just what are you thinking-"

"Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume, really tight. Natsume's eyes widened. There's a silent… For a long time…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it… 6 review please…


	7. Whould You Rather

Chapter 7

Would You Rather

_Natsume's sitting on the bed when Mikan enters the r_o_om._

"_Natsume! I'm glad that you're okay…" Mikan said while she started to cry._

"_Polka just what are you thinking-"_

"_Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume, really tight. Natsume's eyes widened. There's a silent… For a long time…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry… I'm glad that you're okay." Mikan said suddenly realizing that she's hugging Natsume. She releases her hand from Natsume and quickly ran to her room.

In Mikan's room…

Mikan sat on her bed thinking of what happened to her and Natsume.

"Why am I hugging Natsume just then?" Mikan asked her self until Hotaru came in.

"Gomen Mikan." Hotaru said motionless, as usual. Suddenly Mikan hugged Hotaru while she cried. She told everything about what happened and Hotaru was just smiling all the way.

"So, you like Natsume don't you."

"No, I like him as my partner and as a friend of mine. I hate him too. But at the same time I like him. You get me?"

"But he likes you I guess. He protects you. I'm going to my room then. It's late. Goodnight Baka." Hotaru while she closes the door. Leaving Mikan alone in the dark thinking about their conversation.

The Next Day…

"Good morning every body!" Mikan shouted as usual.

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan hugged Hotaru.

Baka… Baka… Baka…

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it Hotaru!"

"Mikan good morning." Yuu greet Mikan with a huge smile.

"Mikan. Are you done with the project? It's due today." Hotaru asked as motionless as usual.

"Oh yes. Natsume brought it with him." Mikan said with a huge grin. She doesn't seem to be bothered about what happened yesterday. Just then Natsume enters the class. A lot of fan girls was already there infront of the class talking about Natsume.

"Natsume! Are you okay?" Sumire asked Natsume with a worried face.

"Back off Permy!"

(Mr Jinno enters the class)

"Hand in the projects please." Mr Jinno said. While he collects all the project. After he collected all the projects he exits the room. That means a thing, Free time!

"Hey guys.. Do you want to play 'would you rather'?" Mikan asked Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume.

"Sure, since we're free." Ruka agreed while he stands to move places to the floor.

"Hng.." Natsume said while he stands too.

Mikan turned a water bottle and it points at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, do you rather go out with Kokoroyomi or Ruka?" Mikan asked with an evil eyes.

"Hmm… Ruka perhaps." Hotaru replied motionless. While Ruka blushes.

Hotaru turned the water bottle and it points at Mikan.

"Mikan, would you rather go with Ruka or Natsume?"

"Maybe Ruka." Mikan said. Just then Natsume stands up.

"No point of following this stupid game." He said while he exits the room.

"Hey mind it! You are an idiot!" Mikan shouted.

"Idiot!"

"Baka!"

"Prevert!"

"Polkadot"

"I hate you!" Mikan shouted back but Natsume is gone already

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the last chapter is bad. I'm in the middle of the assessment so I cant really update quickly. BTW give me 7 reviews!!!


	8. Second Love

Chapter 8

Second Love

'I can't believe this. Mikan choose him over me?' Natsume keep thinking about Mikan. He sat under the Sakura tree.

_Flashback_

_Hotaru turned the water bottle and it points at Mikan._

"_Mikan, would you rather go with Ruka or Natsume?"_

"_Maybe Ruka." Mikan said._

_End of flashback _

"Natsume!" Suddenly Ruka called Natsume from afar. Natsume felt his heart is getting hotter with jealously.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Natsume asked coldly.

"You mean Mikan? Oh she's in the class talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Hnn"

"Natsume?"

"You are lucky that Mikan choose you."

"No I want you to have her instead."

"You have her."

"No you."

"You. I mean… I'm falling for somebody else…"

"Who?"

"I think I'm falling for Imai."

"Imai?"

"Keep it as a secret."

"Hnn."

"Make sure that you confess okay Ruka."

"Why don't you do it first, go ahead I'll support you."

"No, she likes you better. Why don't you confess to Imai?"

"She's an ice queen. She won't understand."

At the same time at the girls dormitory…

"Baka, I think that Natsume is being hit after the game."

"I don't care! He is acting like he's the ruler that everybody needs to obey him! People have their different feelings toward him too."

"Don't lie, I know you liked Natsume."

"No I don't."

"Just tell me the truth; I know you liked him even when it's just a bit. I'll tell you who I like."

"Fine. The truth is I like him. I like him I mean I love him soo much but now I hate him. He's very arrogant!"

"Okay. I think that I'm falling for…. For… for…"

"For who?" Mikan ask with a puppy dogs eyes.

"Ruka. Don't laugh okay." Hotaru said still as motionless as Hotaru used to be.

"Off course I'm not. Why should I laugh? Love is okay. We are just 10! I'll keep it as my secret." Mikan said while hugging Hotaru.

"Hmm… Maybe the computer brain of yours is broken. You're saying a good thing there." Hotaru said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess that you guys need to give me ideas for chapter 9… I had no more ideas. Give it to me by reviews okay? Thank u every body . !!!


	9. Under the Rain

Chapter 9

Under the Rain

At the morning…

"Whoa! I'm late again!" Mikan shouted while she jumps out of the bed. She dressed quickly and she took her lunch bag instead of her school bag.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan." Yuu greeted Mikan with a smile.

"Ohayou to you too." Mikan greeted back.

"…" Hotaru said. She seemed to be very busy with her invention lately.

"Good morning Hotaru!!!"

Baka… Baka… Baka…

"Ouch! Ouch!"

"Are you okay Mikan?" Yuu asked her while he helped Mikan up just when Natsume and Ruka enters the class.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon! Good morning Natsume." Mikan greeted the 2 boys.

"Ohayou Mikan" Ruka greeted back while Natsume headed straight to his seat.

(Just then Mr Jinno enters the class.)

"Class, please take out your Math book please. Ms Sakura please answer the first question."

"Hai'!" Mikan said while she took out the math book. But instead she found her lunch inside her bag.

'Oh no! I took the wrong bag.' Mikan thought while she cried secretly. Nobody knows except a person, Natsume Hyuuga who's looking at her since Mr Jinno came.

"Ms Sakura!" Mr Jinno called out started to loose his patient.

"S-s-s-sir…Y-y-you see-e-e… I took a-a wrong ba-a-ag s-since I'm late t-t-today…" Mikan said trying her best to finish her sentence. Just then an electric shot beam Mikan's arm.

"Ouch!" Mikan cried while she held her arm tightly.

"Take it now!" Mr Jinno shouted.

5 Minutes later…

Mikan walked outside the classroom and sat on the bench near the sakura tree. She cried.

"I'm stupid! How could I always do that everytime." Mikan cried as her tears fall to her skirt. Just then the bell rings.

"Oh It's recess already." Mikan said to her self. Just then she saw Ruka pulling Hotaru's hand.

"Imai… I-I-I" Mikan could hear Ruka's speaking.

"…"

"I-I-I love you." Ruka said blushing madly.

"I-I love you too." Hotaru replied. They both hugged each other. Natsume who's heading to the Sakura tree saw the whole thing and he was smiling, for the second time. Mikan was shocked too.

(Just then rain started to pour)

Mikan was just sitting at the bench. She cried and at the same time shocked for what've happen.

_Flashback…_

"_Imai… I-I-I" Mikan could hear Ruka's speaking._

"…"

"_I-I-I love you." Ruka said blushing madly. _

"_I-I love you too." Hotaru replied._

_End of Flashback…_

Mikan was just thinking about this. The rain was pouring harder. Mikan felt dizzy. She fainted just then.

"Polkadots!" Natsume shouted looking at Mikan who's unconscious. He carried Mikan in bridal style to the nearest hospital.

"Aishi teruna, Mikan. Please hang on." Natsume said while running toward the Hospital door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be patient on waiting this story to update 'cause I had no more ideas!!!


	10. Hospital

Chapter 10

Hospital

Michelle: Thank you for all of your reviews and I also say thank you for all the tips especially for may250, Pinkfire101, and lysabelle for the wonderful comments and u r always leaving comments for every chapter and for my best friend Karina M !!!

"_Polkadots!" Natsume shouted looking at Mikan who's unconscious. He carried Mikan in bridal style to the nearest hospital._

"_Aishi teruna, Mikan. Please hang on." Natsume said while running toward the Hospital door._

At the hospital…

Mikan is inside the room already while Natsume was outside the room waiting for her. Soon the doctor went out of the room when Natsume asked him what've happen.

"Doctor, is Polkadot-I mean Mikan all right?"

"I believe that she's all right. But she needs some rest and she had fever. Probably because of the rain." The doctor replied.

"…" Natsume stayed silent but he's relieved for the news.

"You could visit her now Mr Hyuuga." The nurse said.

At Mikan's room…

Natsume enters the room with a sigh. Looking at Mikan who's still unconscious. He could barely believe that he confess to Mikan when she faint. Just then Mikan opened her eyes.

"Natsume. Is that you?"

"…"

"Natsume?"

(Suddenly Persona appeared)

"Mikan… Nice to see you here. I had an imp- Natsume?" Persona seemed to be surprised that Natsume's there.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked making a fireball from his right hand.

"Guess that the girl is really important for you Natsume, Interesting."

"Why do you always need to take someone I care about if you need me? Go away!" Natsume said while he threw fireballs to Persona but the fire balls disappeared suddenly.

"You have disobeyed me twice Natsume. Just because of this girl." Persona exclaimed while she pulled Mikan's pigtail.

"Ouch! Stop it you idiot!" Mikan shouted while pulling her pigtail away from Persona.

"Leave her alone!" Natsume shouted.

"You know what will happen when you disobey me Natsume." Persona said then he disappeared.

(Natsume is left with Mikan)

"Are you okay Polkadots?" Natsume asked.

"I know but that guy is… is…" Mikan started to cry.

Natsume was left panicked looking at Mikan who's crying.

"That… is ..mean …" Mikan continued.

"I know he is."

"But not because of that…"

"Because of what?"

"Because I've… Been tidying my hair for 20 minutes at the morning and he had ruined it for goodness sake!" Mikan's expression changed from sad to mad. Mikan's volcano erupted all the sudden.

"Polkadots, I'm thinking that you are crying because of him scaring you. But know you're crying because of hair! Pathetic!" Natsume scolded Mikan fiercely and he ran out of the hospital room.

"Well, he's not been changing. rude, idiotic, meanie!" Mikan scolded him back. But his gone.

Meanwhile outside…

"I don't get her. I'm worried that Persona do anything to her. But she's… Idiot!" Natsume said while he's walking outside of the hospital.

"Natsume!" Ruka called Natsume from afar.

"Oh."

"Natsume I heard that Mikan's in the hospital, so I'm coming to visit."

"You confess already? I saw you yesterday."

"Yeah she likes me back. I'm surprised. Why don't you confess to Mikan?"

"She hates me."

"I thought,"

"Forget it."

"But,"

"Let's go."

How was it??? Give me review!


	11. Test

Chapter 11

Test

"Good morning everybody!!!" Mikan shouted at the whole class.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan. I'm glad that you're finally back." Yuu greeted Mikan with a soft smile.

"Yuu, can I have the notes for the school, day I've missed?" Mikan asked.

"Sure Mikan." Yuu said while he hand in the paper with neat writing on it.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yes Mikan?"

"This much?"

"Mr Jinno said that there will be a test today."

"What?"

"Yeah math too."

"I haven't even had a chance to study!"

"Well, you need to study now then baka!" Hotaru shouted at Mikan however, she's busy with her newest invention.

"Hotaru!" Mikan jumped hugging Hotaru.

Baka… Baka… Baka…

"This could be made as my daily schedule!" Mikan shouted then she opened up the notes Yuu had given her.

"Nani?"

"Yes Mikan-chan?"

"What's algebra? What's this? X x P?"

"You are stupid indeed." Hotaru said while she walked towards Mikan's table.

(Natsume and Ruka enter the class)

"Morning Mikan." Ruka greeted Mikan. He blushed when Hotaru smiled at him.

Natsume was just reading his manga at the corner of the class. But he's actually thinking about the test today

_Flashback… _

"_Class, tomorrow there will be a test for you to be passing. The minimum score is 80. If not you will need to clean the big clock at the Alice Academy. You will be working in pairs and the pairs is decided by your partner. Study hard tonight." Mr Jinno ended the announcement with a cough and he exits the room._

_End of Flashback…_

"I'll pass even though I didn't study. I could just skip classes." Natsume thought. But then she remembered about the brunet who's crying while her friends comfort her.

"I'll fail!!! I'll need to clean the whole academy and… I have to work with the pervert!" Mikan cried out loud.

"Mind your mouth Polkadot."

"Like I care!" Mikan stick her tongue out.

"Tch."

"Uwah… I'll fail. Hacho!" Mikan sneezed.

"Having cold Polkadots?"

"Prevert!"

(Mr Jinno Enter the class…)

Mr Jinno enters. He distribute some papers. Natsume was getting annoyed with Mikan who's pulling his sleeve worried.

"Get lost!" Natsume whispered as he hit Mikan's head.

"Meanie!" Mikan shouted.

"Ms Sakura please do your test."

"Hai."

5 minutes later…

'I cant even understand even a single question…' Mikan thought while tears is rolling down her face. Natsume notice this. He knew well that Mikan's afraid that she need to clean the whole academy. He gave out a loud sigh and write down something on Mikan's paper.

'**don't worry. If we need to clean the academy I need to do it too. Just because of your score. It's not like you are doing them alone…'**

Mikan gave Natsume a sweet smile and replied him, "Thanks for that." Mikan suddenly kiss Natsume on the cheek. Natsume looked away and Mikan is pretending to do her quiz however she don't get most of the question.

At the end of the test…

"Sorry Mr Hyuuga and Ms Sakura, you need to clean the whole School due to the low score."

"Hai…" Mikan said while she cried again.

"It's okay Mikan-chan. Natsume will be there to help you." Yuu comfort her.

"Right." Mikan said trying to look cheerful.

Give me ideas due to what will happen next!!!


	12. Cleaning Up

Chapter 12

Cleaning – up!

That Afternoon…

Mikan was sitting under the Sakura tree. Her heart doesn't feel right. She felt nervous, angry, but at the same time worried about what will happen to her and Natsume.

"I hope that Mr Jinno will give us lesser job than what I've expected." Mikan said while her face gives her a frown.

"Polkadot, what are you doing here?" the black cat suddenly appeared with his newest manga on his hand.

"Hey, Natsume. Do you thing that our detention is going to be hard?" Mikan asked nervously.

"I don't care."

"You must. You said it your self that you are also involved."

"…"

"Natsume?"

"Ms Sakura and Mr Hyuuga, you are called by Mr Jinno." The speaker hollered.

Mikan ran to the teacher room while Natsume was walking slowly as usual.

Inside the Teacher's room…

"Ms Sakura, you are incharge of cleaning the big clock infront of the academy. Mr Hyuuga, you are incharge of cleaning the garden and cutting the wild grasses." Mr Jinno said while he handed a mop to Mikan and a gardening scissor to Natsume.

"Useless. I could just use my alice to cut down wild grasses." Natsume mumbled.

"Forgot to tell you that you are not allowed to use your alice Mr Hyuuga." Mr Jinno said in a what-to-say-now-Natsume look.

"Whatever."

Outside of the Teacher's room…

"Mr Jinno was mean." Mikan said while she started to cry. She need to clean up the thing she have worried the most.

"Too bad for you Polkadot." Natsume said without hesitation to cheer the girl up. He headed to the garden to finish his job quickly.

"I… I hate you Natsume!" Mikan ran while Natsume was just looking at her surprised.

Back to Mikan…

"I hate Natsume! I hate Natsume" Mikan shouted while she wiped the big clock bit by bit. She hated Natsume very much after the incident.

"Are you done yet?" The security asked her.

"Whatever…" Mikan said while she cried again. Suddenly she loses her balance and…

"Whoa!" Mikan shouted as she felt her body falling from an enormous height.

At the same time with Natsume…

Natsume is done a minute ago. He hates this work. He could skip them. He uses his Alice to finish all the cutting of grasses, however he's not allowed to. Who would expect Natsume Hyuuga to obey the rule anyway? Natsume was walking at the corridor of the academy while he had a feeling that he need to check on Mikan. He headed calmly towards the front gate of the academy.

'Why do I need to check on that idiot anyway?' Natsume asked himself.

He looked up and he's surprised. Mikan was not there. Instead he looked at the sky and saw Mikan when flying and landed on top of him.

"Ouch!" Mikan peek and looked at her surroundings.

"…"

"Natsume… Go… Gomen!" Mikan said in surprised. Natsume was just looking away.

"Idiot." Natsume mumbled, suddenly he squeeze one of his eye on pain. His leg is injured. Mikan saw this and finds bruises on Natsume's right leg. He must have been protecting Mikan ever since she falls.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan started crying, "You are hurt because of me… Of my carelessly actions… I'm… I'm sorry." Mikan cried. She pushed her head towards Natsume's chest. She cried and realized that she's crying on Natsume's clothes and made it soaking wet.

"I'm sorry to make your uniform wet…" Mikan said while she continued crying.

Natsume put his hand nervously on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan looked up and saw Natsume looked away. She smiled, secretly she's happy to see Natsume happy. He's just like every boy in a side.

"Polkadot… Wake up you idiot!" Natsume shouted. Mikan just fell asleep. She's exhausted. Natsume decided to clean the clock instead rather than leaving the problem unsolved. He went up and leaving Mikan sleeping under the sakura tree peacefully.

How was it? Give more ideas!!!


	13. A Mysterious Present

Chapter 13

A Mysterious Present

(Okay… This is happening the next day after the cleaning up…)

"Baka, are you ready?" Hotaru asked Mikan who's changing her clothes inside the dressing room.

"Almost there… Ouch, my neck can't fit in!" Mikan shouted back.

"Here." Hotaru throw a pair of clothes that she've prepared thru the gap from the door.

"Arigato!" Mikan said while she tried on the clothes.

"Nice." Hotaru said looking at her best friend. From head to toe.

"Hmm…" Mikan asked nervously," How do I look?"

"Nice, he definitely going to be happy to see you like this." Hotaru said with her eyes saying a surprise. "Now I need to fix your hair."

Hotaru pull Mikan's pigtail one by one. She combed her hair, and put up two pink hairclips to make her even gorgeous. Mikan was very elegant looking. She wore a light pink dress, pink tick-tock shoes. Her hair was let down with 2 pink hair clip for final touch. There's only one word to show how she looks, 'Beautiful'!

"Hotaru, you know I don't have to be so fashionable. We're only going to go to cebtral town you know." Mikan said felling uncomfortable.

"Well, you need to look your best every time." Hotaru said calmly.

"You are the one who's supposed to look the best because Ruka will be coming."

"Whatever, I like myself this way. Remember that you can't run with that shoes unless you want to make yourself to look stupid." Hotaru said changing topics.

"Okay." Mikan said with a big smile on her face and she pulled Hotaru's hand and headed straight to the bus.

At the same time..

"Natsume, can you come with me to the central town with me today?" Ruka ask Natsume.

"You could go with Imai." Natsume said with no interest. He's reading his manga.

"Please… Imai was there too."

"Then I'm just disturbing you and her from spending time together."

"I want you to come." Ruka said. He looks serious.

"Whatever." Natsume said while he and Ruka was walking toward the bus stop.

At the bus…

Natsume saw everybody at the bus one by one. He saw Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, and Mikan.

"Ruka, I thought that It's only you, me, and Imai. Why do you need to bring everybody? Including that Polka dot…" Natsume stopped when he saw Mikan from the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful. Mikan saw Natsume who was looking at her and she gave him a sweet smile. Natsume covered his face with his bangs.

"Natsume, why are you here?" Mikan ask approached Natsume.

"None of your business." Natsume said while he looked away.

Soon they reached the central town…

"I'm going to buy howalons." Mikan said while she separated from the group with a walk toward the howalon shop.

"Why's Mikan so calm?" Yuu asked Hotaru.

"Why? Any problems?" Hotaru said with her baka gun ready incase somebody asked more details about this. Every body sweat dropped.

Under the sakura tree..

Natsume was sitting under the sakura tree waiting for Ruka who was saying that he's gone to buy drinks. Well, Ruka's not coming back. Instead it was Mikan walking toward the sakura tree with her calm walk.

"Oh, Natsume." Mikan said sitting beside him. Natsume could smell strawberry scented perfume.

"Using strawberry perfume Polkadots?"

"Prevert!" Mikan shouted but then she's busy munching the howalons, "Want one?" Mikan said while she put the box infront of Natsume and give him a sweet smile.

"…" Natsume took a howalon and munch it while he stand to throw the manga away.

"Why are you throwing the manga away?" Mikan ask clueless.

"Because I'm done reading it you idiot!" Natsume said while he walks to buy a new manga.

"You could just keep it rather then throwing your money away like that."

"What? It's my money, Strawberries." Natsume said while he walks away.

"Prevert!!!" Mikan said while she stormed away. But then she stopped infront of a shop.

"What are you looking at?" Natsume asked.

"Oh my god! This ring was cute!" Mikan said while she points at the ring with her face shows an amazement.

"Buy it then."

"Easy to say, I can't afford it."

"To bad then." Natsume said while he walks away.

"Whatever..." Mikan said while she continued to look at the ring.

'Maybe I should buy it for her.' Natsume thought to himself while he turned to see the ring more closely. Mikan's gone.

"Good afternoon sir." The shopkeeper greeted Natsume.

"…"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm buying that ring." Natsume said while he points a the ring Mikan is saying. It has heart picture with pink pearls surrounds it to make a border.

"That's 10000 Rabbits." The shopkeeper said.

'Wow, she sure asks a lot.'

The shopkeeper put the ring inside a pink box. He hands in the box to Natsume.

"Is this for your special someone?"

"Mind your own business..." Natsume said while he created a flame from his right hand. The shopkeeper sweat dropped and Natsume left the shop.

He met up Mikan and the others to go home…

"At least I could buy a Howalon since I'm a single star." Mikan said with a frown on his face. She saw Hotaru was beside Ruka, Anna beside Koko, Nonoko beside Yuu, and she's alone. While Natsume was sitting at the end of the bus reading his manga. Then Mikan recognize something.

"Natsume, I thought that you're going to throw that manga." Mikan approached Natsume and sat next to him. Everybody smiled at both of them.

"The story is interesting and I haven't read a part from this manga." Lied Natsume. Actually, he doesn't intend to throw the manga because Mikan told him not to.

Back at the dorm…

"Ah… It's nice to have taken a bath after a long trip from central town!" Mikan said while she approached something on the window. It was the ring that Mikan wished to buy.

"Sweet. I wonder who bought this for me." Mikan said while a smile was there. While the black cat watch from a far and jumped out of the tree toward his own room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Give me reviews!!! Ideas are needed!


	14. Always at Your Side

Chapter 14

Always At Your Side

"Ohayou!" Mikan shouted happily towards the class.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan." Yuu greeted back and as usual,

"Good morning Hotaru!"

Baka… Baka… Baka…

Mikan fell to the ground and Yuu helped her. Just then Natsume enters the class.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon. Good morning Natsume."

"Good morning Mikan." Ruka greeted her back with a soft smile and suddenly Hotaru approached him. Ruka blushes.

"You owe me 150 rabbits yesterday. Where is it?" Hotaru said with a dollar sign in her eyes.

_Flashback…_

"_Hotaru gomen, I don't have any small money. Can I borrow you some?" Ruka asked her while he points at a cute pencil in the stationary store._

"_Hai…" Hotaru said while she hands in a 150 rabbit's coin. _

"_Pay me back as soon as possible." Hotaru reminded him._

_End of flashback…_

"But, I haven't got 150 rabbits yet, I don't keep up coins."

"Fine tomorrow," Hotaru said motionless "But it will be 300 rabbits."

"Ha… Hai." Ruka said getting surprised. Hotaru is not a good choice for lending money.

Back to Mikan and Natsume…

Mikan took her seat and gave a loud sigh. She took off her bag and took out the history book. Suddenly Natsume saw the ring that he bought for her yesterday on her finger.

"Polka,"

"Nani?"

"How could you buy a ring which cost 10000 rabbits?" He said while he continued to read his manga.

"Well, I don't know. I found it at my window. I think that someone mistakenly drop it. Or secret admirers have given it to me." Mikan started to imagine a prince who's riding on a horse and given Mikan the ring.

"Ridiculous." Natsume said while he continued reading leaving poor Mikan broken hearted.

"I thought that at least you understand! I hate you!" Mikan said crying out of the classroom.

"I hate Natsume! I hate Natsume!" Mikan muttered as she ran outside and sat under the sakura tree hugging her knee while she kept on crying and fall asleep.

Meanwhile…

Natsume walked out of the classroom. He sat under the sakura tree, exactly the opposite of where Mikan is sleeping. He doesn't realize it of course. He rolled her sleeve and check out the injuries he got from Persona yesterday.

_Flashback…_

"_You failed again? What are you thinking Natsume?" Persona scolded Natsume._

"_I just-"_

"_Here's your punishment!" Persona said while he scratches Natsume's hand and feet with his claws and he ran leaving Natsume alone struggling in pain._

_End of flashback…_

"I guess that this thing hurts. But its okay as long that I could protect her…"

"I guess that you really like this person don't you Natsume?" Mikan suddenly came out from the opposite side of the tree. She seemed to get better after her slumber.

"What do you want?"

"You're hurt! Who's doing this to you?" Mikan said while she examined Natsume's hand.

"None of your business, move- Ouch!" Natsume squinch while Mikan was touching the bruises.

"You are doing this to protect that person you like?"

"…"

"You know, I like a person too. He's a kind person and always sacrifices himself for whom he thinks is his friend." Mikan said while she blushes.

'Guess that this person is better than me. I haven't got a chance anymore.' Natsume gave out a sigh.

"Natsume, why are you suffering because of that girl? It's like that she's not on a dangerous ability like you right?" Mikan ask curiously, "and does she like you back?"

"None of your business."

"You know Natsume, you must try to stop sacrificing yourself for that person. You could just-"

"Don't talk to me like you really know me. You can't even understand who I was talking about. You don't know who I liked. Just go away, Polkadots."

"I talk to you because you are my partner. I care about you, Natsume." Mikan said trying her best to smile then she ran away crying.

"That idiot is a completely idiot." Natsume said while he looks up and saw the blue sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please give me review and ideas because this story is coming to an end pq…


	15. Love Under the Tree Part I

Chapter 15

Love under the Tree (Part I)

(The next day…)

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan shouted at the whole class with a huge smile from her face.

"Good morning Hotaru" Mikan said trying to hug Hotaru.

"3…2…1…" Yuu thought until,

Baka… Baka… Baka…

This time Mikan get up by herself because she started to get used to it already.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon." Mikan said with a huge smile greeting Ruka and Natsume when they entered the class. Then Mikan stopped in front of Natsume.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked while she rolled Natsume's sleeve. She saw that the wound is getting better so she smiled.

"Idiot…" Natsume rolled his sleeve back and headed straight to the corner of the class.

(Mr Jinno enters the class.)

"Kids, in the next 2 days we all will be going to the northern forest and stayed there for a couple of days. Our objective is to learn to control our alices and to do a bit of survival learning. You will all be separated in pairs and the pair sticks to the pairs of your project. The result for your project is now posted in the board outside the teacher's room. Any question?" Mr Jinno asked.

"Are we given a tent to stay with?" Mikan asked.

"Well, yes each partner will be given a tent where they will be sleeping together in." Mr Jinno said with all groans from the student but the loudest is from Mikan and Sumire.

"I want to sleep with Natsume or Ruka!" Sumire shouted

"I don't want to sleep with that pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Okay then meet you all at the entrance of the northern forest on the next 2 days." Mr Jinno ended the announcement and exits the room.

"Hotaru, I guess that this is a good chance to spend time together with Ruka." Mikan said to her best friend.

"Instead, it's a good time to take Ruka's picture and earn some money." Hotaru said with a dollar sign on her eyes and Ruka sweat dropped.

Mikan walked toward Natsume.

"Natsume, do you want to accompany me to see our marks for the projects?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll look at it later myself." He said to the innocent girl who's starting to cry.

"Meanie." Mikan said while she walked to her seat. Then Natsume walked out of the room alone.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"To see our marks you stupid." Natsume exclaimed while Mikan smiled at him and she exits the room together with Natsume.

Outside the teacher room…

"Mikan-Natsume… What?" Mikan suddenly shouted.

"Look Natsume, we got the highest mark! An A+!" Mikan said with a smile toward him. Natsume blushed but he looked away.

2 days later…

"Kids, please stick with your partner when you're walking deeper to the forest." Mr Jinno told everyone.

"Natsume, wait for me!" Mikan shouted trying to catch up with Natsume. Since today is Sunday, everyone is wearing free dresses. Mikan wore a pink halter covered with a silver jacket, silver mini skirt, and a pink tick – tock sandals. Natsume was using a normal polo shirt with jeans and a sport shoes.

A few hours later…

Natsume and Mikan were left by the teachers in the deepest part of the northern forest. They're left with a tent.

_Flashback…_

"_Kids, I will be leaving each of you with your partner inside these woods. You will need to survive for 2 days with your partner and find your way out from the woods." Mr Jinno said._

_Hotaru and Ruka was left in a corner while the others was following Mr Jinno, Mikan and Natsume was left in the deepest part of the forest. Mr Jinno puts a white tent and left them both behind._

_End of flashback…_

"Natsume…" Mikan said calling Natsume who was reading his manga, he sits under a tree.

"What's your problem little girl?"

"You know, I haven't even slept with a boy before, have you ever slept with a girl before Natsume?"

"No"

"Do you snore?"

"No"

"That's good. I cant sleep with a guy who snores." Mikan said with a cheerful smile. Then she stands up and she put her shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap on a corner of the tent and then she called Natsume.

"Are you going to put your things on the tent?"

"…"

"Hmmph." Mikan decided to left him because she knew very well that Natsume was having a good time on his manga and decided to leave him in peace. She decided to sit next to Natsume.

"I know that you are going to be on a mission today."

"How do you know?" Natsume asked her still with his eyes sticking to his manga.

"I'm scared to sleep alone. Can you please just sleep with me tonight?" Mikan said while she looked down. She's scared to ask Natsume that question.

"Idiot, do you want Persona to beat me up?" Natsume said while he closed the manga.

"I'm sorry. But please don't leave me alone…" Mikan said while she started to cry.

"Whatever"

"Is that a yes?"

"…"

"Thanks…"

At night…

Natsume was reading his manga while Mikan was sitting on top of the pillow with a couple of yawn.

"Hurry up idiot! I can't wait for you that long." Natsume said starting to get annoyed.

"Ye…Yes!" Mikan said while she slowly removed the ring from her fingers. She looked at the ring once more before she put the ring on a small pink box and shut it gently.

"Oi!" Natsume called her again.

"Hai, I'll sleep." Mikan said with an annoyed tone. But she just mumbled on the ground and she sit down again.

"Please, could you just sleep with me for awhile?" She asked with her han clutching the pillow. It seemed to be that she's scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think Natsume will answer? Give me reviews to answer the question. I'll count votes to make decisions…


End file.
